Necromancer Naruto
by NecroShadeNaruto
Summary: Naruto becomes a Necromancer the very last. Will have slight Crossover with WarCraft 3. Main Pairing is Naruto/Fu/Mikoto. Rated M for language, lemons, rape and many other things, recommended age 18 if you are under 18 or dont like to read about someone being raped then please leave as this story is not for you On hold at the moment writers block sorry
1. Arc 1: Mikoto and Fu Intro

**Necro: what up ppl? necro here, and im rewritting Necromancer Naruto and again i may not be good at writting but i will do my best, if ur gunna complain then don't bother even reading the story. If u want to help give helpfull advice point out where the problem is and i can fix it, if u just tell me theres a problem and how to fix it without telling me where then how am i to know what to fix?  
>Necro: Now the main pairing is still undecided but it will be a harem, meaning lots of women will be with naruto. Im thinking of having Fu (the nanabi jinchuriki) as the main wife for naruto but so far the women in the running for the main pairing are as followed<strong>

_1) Fuu_  
><em>2) Yugito<em>  
><em>3) Yugao<em>  
><em>4) Sara<em>  
><em>5) Mikoto<em>  
><em>6) Kushina<em>  
><em>7) Oc<em>

Now this Story will contain content not suitable for those under 18. Will Contain Lemons, and death as well, this story will also have certain people raped but a bold warning will be shown before and after words so you dont have to read if you dont want too

**Naruto: Dude why is my mother in the pairing?  
>Necro: Because i said so dumbass enjoy it, not many ppl get to enjoy such a MILF<br>Naruto: . . . point taken  
>Fuu: So i have to share MY naruto-kun with his own mother?<br>Necro: It really depends on the readers and my mood, if i decide to through Kushina into the pairing then yes, if the readers want her in the pairing then again yes, if they dont then no inless i decide to add her  
>Kushina: I have to be with my own sochi? wow Necro you know how to be cruel at times, but what i do that warrented this?<br>Necro: Simple in cannon you're also a seal master and had enough power to restrain and even reseal Kurama inside yourself, so my question is why didnt you do the sealing when you knew you were dieing?  
>Minato: Why didn't i think of that?<br>Necro: Because minato you're a dumbass bastard  
>Naruto: You mean i could have grown up with a father if they weren't in such a rush to die?<br>Necro: Yep now do the disclaimers  
>Naruto: Fine, Necro doesn't own me or any other charaters in this story it's all just for fun<strong>

Lets begin with the story

A twelve year old boy sat alone in his secert base he built himself over the years since he was able to. While it was not the best of secert bases it had all the basic items needed for his survival.

The base entrance was hidden beneath a tree, the roots of said tree left an opening big enough for anyone to get into if u knew where to look as the place looked perfecly natural.

The inside of the base contained several bedrooms for any guess Naruto may have, a giant training room that allows people to train in all elements (Katon, _Fūton_, Raiton, Doton, Suiton) considering it had a small underground lake that seemed to connect to a larger one elsewhere, it also had several piles of earth composed of different rocks and metals and a few trees, shrubs and slight breeze that blows through the training arena.

The other parts of the base contained a prison for any enemies that might find their way into the base. A nice sized kitchen complete with everything needed, along side a dining room. The next part of the base was a library full of scrolls and books, each section contained different information, such as one may contain information on fire release justu's or Katon, while another would contain maps. The library contained alot of information but it didn't have nearly half the worlds information as naruto was only able to copy down what the konoha library contained along side whatever information the clan's had.

The last part of the base contained a research lab which had body parts contained in jar's with labels on them, or torture pins as naruto took to calling them, which job is to torture the people trapped inside. The people who are trapped in the pins suffer the max amount of pain while staying alive or having their mind shut down on him.

One of many things naruto gained over the years on his own was a rune on his hand that speaks to him through their connected minds, it informs him on everything he needs to know, it had taught naruto how to create zombie minions and servants and even how to raise the dead. One of the abilities naruto gained that the necro rune didnt plan on him getting because it was hard for anyone to get and use, was the mind controlling abilitly, allowing naruto to control someone for a certain time period.

Naruto had several minions that were composed of undead animals, such as toads, frogs, rabbits, snakes, spiders, birds, dear, tigers, and foxes. Each animal had a certain job and most of their jobs were to guard the main entrance to naruto's base but the foxes job was to gather intel and bring it back to naruto's base they also took up resident around the entrance and it simply seems to the average person that the hole in the tree was a fox burrow. When the foxes are being chased by someone after stealing intel from someone they would run through the tigers, spiders and snakes home so the people chasing them would have to fight in order to escape or live. It was a saftly measure naruto took to insure no one found his base that only contained a few living people inside.

Naruto-sama what are your plans once you graduate from the academy? asked a young red headed girl who appeared to be about naruto's age.

That is simple Yuri, i intend on bring konoha under my complete control and maybe the world, i will show everyone not to mess with the uzumaki, once the world knows what i can do and that konoha created me, Konoha will be shunned and possible destroyed, and once i point out that it was Iwa, Kumo and Kiri that destroyed the Uzumaki clan first and made what konoha did possible they too will be shunned and i will pick them apart one at a time, and with kiri in the middle of a civil war that will be easy if i get control of the daimyō as i have already made plans to insure that the rebels win, Naruto told the red head in a bored tone that showed yuri, it wasn't of any importance to him, causing her to simply sigh as she stood before her master dressed in anbu gear.

Master how long do we have to remain hidden for? asked the same red head when she stopped at the door she was just about to leave through.

Once Kiri is our's we won't have to hide much but intill we have the power we once had yuri we cant openly fight off four of the five and possibly all five of the great nations, once we have allies and can run them into the ground we have to wait till we are holding all the cards, and at the moment a three of a kind will only go so far, naruto told the retreating red head in the same bored expression he always wore.

shortly after yuri left a dark blue haired women stepped out of the shadows she was hiding in, she looked at the young blond who reminded her of her bestfriend kushina despite him looking like his father minato

Do you think they would agree with my plan mikoto-chan, naruto asked despite staring at the door and his voice seemed to have concern mixed into its usual emotionless state

You're mother would have already killed those that have harmed you naruto-kun, while your father im not sure about but after finding out what happen that night from _him_ i can say that your father only cares about konoha and just know that i will always follow you no matter where it leads naruto-kun, im also pretty sure kushina would as well mikoto stated staring at the blond she had fallen for after the massacre which looking back had caused alot of problems for both her and him

**Flashback time **_(long flashback may seem like normal story but is a flashback and is needed)_

Mikoto was kneeling on the ground reading to accept death, she had just watched her husband fall to the ground when she noticed someone standing in front of them his eyes wide before he sprung and sent itachi out the door and into sasuke which knocked the young boy out while itachi stood up with a shocked expression which was understandable considering a seven year old just sent him flying and he didnt even see the boy move and when he looked up he was talking with his mother.

naruto-kun you shouldn't be here its dangerous for you to be here, you need to leave mikoto said to the blond her voice full of shock, fear, wonder, anger, worry and a little bit of lust as she tried to get the young blond to leave. Naruto said something to her but she couldn't remember and the next thing she knew itachi was on the run, sasuke was in the hospital and she was in some secert base laying on a bed completely naked and letting a seven year old (not just any seven year old he was the son of her best friend kushina) repeatedly slam into her pussy with his cock while playing with her bouncing breast, she had a mix set of emotions ranging from happiness to anger and guilt. her guilt stemmed from the fact that she was letting her best friends seven year old son fuck her senseless and she was enjoying it if the sounds coming from her where anything to go by.

A few days had pasted by quickly for naruto but for mikoto it seemed like forever as her pussy was repeatedly slammed into practically non-stop. Naruto had allowed her free roam around the base but she never got around to exploring it as she was either recovering from the constant pounding naruto gave her or was constantly having her pussy pounded by him. While she recovered she thought back to everything that had happen to lead to this point, but mostly came up blank. She tried to remember how naruto's life had been to make him so desperate for attention, she was no fool she was able to figure out why naruto was doing this to her he simply wanted someone to acknowledge him and it wasn't like she had anything else in her life, having lost her entire family and the only one still left was her oldest son Itachi Uchiha, even though she knew the real reason for his actions she knew nothing would ever be the same.

About a week after the uchiha massacre naruto told mikoto that sasuke was alive but in a coma, this caused her to quickely grab her clothes and get dressed before she attempted to leave narutos base, but when naruto stood in her way she demanded that he let her go to see her baby boy, while she may have been in a rush to get to sasuke she did notice the flash of anger and sadness that went through his eyes before the look of betrayal settled in and just as quickely as it appeared it also disappeared, his eyes returned to their cold depressive state.

So like everyone else you too would abandon me mikoto-chan even after you promised you would always be there for me naruto stated simply as he watched her feeling betrayed by the only person to show him true kindness and love.  
>naruto-kun i know i promised but sasuke is my son and like me he just lost his entire family to itachi, mikoto said as she tried to both leave and explain why she was leaving, she knew he had feelings for him and while she was flattered the only reason she didnt attempt to stop him from fucking her pussy or repeatedly filling her with his cum that he always seemed to dump straight into her unprotected but fertile womb, was that she thought she had lost everything and had nothing to lose by allowing naruto to have his way with her body. The thought of him impregnanting her never seemed to cross her mind.<p>

So just like everyone else mikoto-chan you would abandon me for someone else, you are just like everyone else you pretend to care about me when it suits you but when something else you care about comes along you would gladly leave me alone to fend for myself naruto told her as his voice seemed to crack and let his sadness bleed through.

mikoto couldnt belive what she was hearing, granted she knew the village hated him but to break his heart by pretending to care about him then abandon him when he needed them most and so guilt swept through her as she noticed he was right, she let him use her body as much as he wanted because she believed she had lost everything and he went out of his way to see if anyone else had survived the massacre besides her, he even brought the news straight to her and how did she repay him, by abandoning him when he needed her most. She knew everyone thought she was dead, naruto had brought a news paper saying so and with sasuke the only other living uchiha besides itachi and her (who everyone thought was dead), the village would look after him and treat him like a prince while naruto here would be alone. She noticed that he wasnt trying to stop her, he was hoping she would stay so he wouldnt be alone anymore.

Naruto-kun i know it seems like i dont care about you, i do but sasuke is my son and he needs me i dont know what itachi did to him but i cant abandon him, im sorry but i have to go to my son mikoto told naruto who's heart was slowly breaking apart as she begun to walk past him but just as she was about to leave he spoke again.

The village doesnt care about you mikoto-chan, if you leave to visit sasuke now they will invoke the CRA on you, they have already invoked it on sasuke so when he comes of age he will have to take multiple wives, if you leave and announce your alive you will be used by the village and turned into a breeding machine popping out children almost every single year intill your body breaks down and cant handle anymore naruto explained to her trying one last time to get her to stay with him

Mikoto turned and watch as naruto practically beg her to stay, it caused her heart to acke he just seemed so desperate for affection he didnt truthfully care if someone like sasuke got hurt. she knew if she left there would be no turning back, he was right she would be used by the village as a breeding machine gaining no pleasure as she was fucked and impregnanted by some random guy every year till her body broke down from stress. where as with naruto she would gain at least some pleasure when he fucked her, she knew she did enjoy having sex with the crazy stamina god-like jinchuriki, she would be a fool to think it didnt make her feel good as fugaku only slept with her twice and both times she got pregnant after sasuke was born fugaku never touched her again and being the loyal wife she was, she never cheated on him, she never touched or looked at another man but after his death she was free to be with anyone she wanted and here was someone who cared about her and thought about her needs.

Naruto-kun i know the village will invoke the CRA on me but hes my son i cant just abandon him mikoto told naruto not seeing how she could help her son without hurting naruto

but if you stay here youll be safe mikoto-chan and you can still help sasuke but just not the way your thinking naruto told her seeing his only chance to get the only women to ever attempt to take care of him to stay with him

and how can i help sasuke by staying here mikoto asked the blond as she tried to figure out just what he was thinking while she was curious about what he had planned she couldnt just abandon her youngest son

its simple mikoto-chan you help him from the shadows, i can help you out too, we could sneak back into the uchiha compound and leave a few scrolls and a note for sasuke to read making it seem like someone wants to help him but wants to stay hidden, you could even use your sharingan to enter his dreams and talk to him and keep him from turning to someone like orchimaru just so he can get revenge naruto explained with hoe beginning to show in his voice and in his expression

_"it is a good thought out plan, it allows to be there for sasuke while protecting me from the CRA and even making naruto happy for once in his life"_ she thought to herself as she tried to weigh the pros and cons of such an action and after ten minutes of this she finally decided on what she was going to do.

naruto-kun your plan has merit, not only do i get protected from the CRA but i get to help sasuke so i get what i want while you get what you want which we both know is me, but you have to promise me that if i stay here with you and contiune to let you repeatedly shove your cock into my pussy that you will do everything you can to help sasuke out mikoto told naruto but when her words about letting him contiune to fuck her sunk in he blushed before nodding to her as he agreed to help sasuke out the best he could.

since this is finally sorted out could you take off those damnable clothes cause i cant wait to feel your tight silky pussy clinging to my cock as i slam it into you over and over and over again naruto says to her his face still slightly red as he walked towards her.

mikoto watched as naruto who was still naked walked towards her his intent was clear, he was going to fuck her and if she didnt take off her clothes they would be ripped to shreds, so acting quickely she stripped out of her clothes as she did so she saw naruto staring at her body and after stripping naked she walked back to the bedroom she had just left, she laid down on her back and spread her legs to allow the young boy _(man she reminded herself) _to have access to her most scared place once again. she noticed naruto had followed her into the bedroom and as soon as she laid down and opened her legs for him he pounced on her, and quickely buried himself inside her to the hilt before getting into a very fast pace rythem, and since she wasnt a broken shell like before she was able to take alot of pleasure from having a man buried inside her. each time naruto thrusted into her she would thrust her hips back into him and before long her legs were wrapped around the young mans waist and her arms wrapped around his neck as they both enjoyed having sex with one another. A month later mikoto found out she was pregnant and told naruto but it didnt stop him from fucking her senseless even when she was about to give birth to their oldest daughter Natsumi Mito Uzumaki, heck naruto was kinky enough that he fucked her right before she gave birth to their daughter.

Over the course of the pregnancy mikoto learned about the necromancer rune naruto gained and how he manage to control the dead and get so powerful at a young age, while he had no idea what powers it held she helped him learn to control it. Even after she gave birth and told naruto that he didnt have to hold up his end of their deal, naruto still tried his best to help sasuke out. Seeing how mikoto and naruto both failed to keep sasuke from focusing solely on revenge and having a life mikoto gave up and focused all her attention on her new love and the father of her daughter.

Mikoto tried to think back on what happen after natsumi was born but everything went by fast, she was either taking care of natsumi or was enjoying herself as naruto fucked her brains out to really notice, when she wasnt doing either of those things she was helping naruto master his abilities or cooking dinner for them both that time just flew by she barely thought about sasuke after she gave birth, she just simply spent her time with her new family happy once more

**Flashback End** _(told you it was long)_

oh your pretty sure that the women who allowed me to be sentenced to hell would kill the people who caused me so much pain naruto asked with a mix of happiness and sarcasm

naruto-kun i think i know my best friend, she was very happy when she found out she was pregnant with you that no one could get her to shut up about it, she even promised that she would do everything in her power to make sure you didnt live the life she did mikoto said after she snapped out of her trip down memory lane

what do you think would happen if i brought my mother back to life mikoto-chan, his voice was clearly one full of concern as he thought about how his mother would react to his plan or how she would react to finding out her best friend not only slept with her son but also gave birth to two of her granddaughters.

i think kushina would kill me for just sleeping with you, if by some miracle i survive after she finds out we slept together once she finds out shes a grandmother of two she will make sure im dead, and then give you a stern lecture and after that she will most likely be happy for you and as for the plan im not really sure, once we inform her about everything that she wasnt told she will most likely try and storm her way up to the old man and try and kill him along with everyone else mikoto told her young lover as she took a seat next to him, she couldnt help but shiver at the thought of kushina finding out about her and naruto being together. But before either of them could really dwell on what kushina would do to them, a young girl who had red hair with dark blue tips ran into the room and quickely made her way to her father, she was four years old and she shared the same birthday as her father October Tenth. This girl's name was Natsumi Mito Uzumaki and was the first born daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha while she had her mother's looks she held the Uzumaki trade mark red hair, with dark blue tips her attitude toward anything that wasnt family was one that could rival the kyuubis, she held nothing but hate for konoha just like her father but held the family philosophy at her heart

_"family is the most important thing above all else, you may call a piece of land home but home is where your family is not some piece of land on a map, protect your family and you will find you can achieve any goal you set forth"_

Natsumi sat on her father's lap and begun to practically shout at him to play with her, following just behind natsumi was girl who appeared to be about naruto's age, she had mint green hair with an orange clip in it that matched her orange eyes she wore a white, sleeveless midriff shirt and a short matching skirt and white shinobi sandals, along with bandages under her shirt that went halfway down her stomach and from her skirt halfway down her thighs and a pair of long, white armlets, which all together he found similar to what Ino wore. He could see the forehead protector of Taki tied around her right arm.

While the girl hadn't seemed to develop in one area, specifically her chest, many would still consider her very attractive. She possessed well proportioned hips and a narrow waist that still left her with a curvy figure and the toned, feminine legs and perfectly flat stomach characteristic of a strong kunoichi. Her lithe form and the mildly exotic appearance her unique features gave her a rather striking appearance. This girl was Fu Uzumaki one of Naruto's two wives.

Upon seeing fu naruto remembered how she came to be in konoha and how they ended up together.

**Flashback Time**

It had happen fast, a five year old Naruto was training his body physically in order to outrun and over power anyone who would try and cause him harm when a Kunai with an exploding tag attached to it almost hit naruto. When the tag exploded it sent naruto flying into a tree causing naruto to be knocked out, thinking the young blonde was dead the ninja stepped into the clearing making their first and last mistake.

Naruto seemed to awaken a new power that hasnt been seen or heard from in over a hundred years, when Hiruzen Sarutobi the current hokage and the third hokage arrived with his anbu he found naruto standing over twenty dead bodies their limbs all over and naruto covered in blood. The thing that shocked the old hokage the most was naruto's eyes they were a Crimson Red with tall thin pupils that reminded the old man of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon Kyubi, but surrounding naruto's tall thin pupil was the Uzumaki Clan swirl.

Having heard of a Doujustu like this from Mito Uzumaki the wife of the Shodai Hokage Harashima Senju, hiruzen acted quickely in order to try and hide the doujustu from people like his former teammate Danzo. Hiruzen ordered all anbu who saw naruto's eyes not to say a word and classified it a S-rank secert. If memory served the old kage right the name of said doujustu was the Uzugan and the abilitlies it was said to have is similar to the Sharingan and the Fabaled Rinnengan but having no proof it had ever existed it was written off as a legend and forgotten.

A full month had passed and it took alot of work to find out what had happen, finding out that Takigakure was attempting to capture and kidnap several bloodline heirs to strengthen their own village. With the threat of war and both villages not able to afford to fight a full scale war a compramise was met. In exchange for peace taki would hand over their heros water to the one who had suffered the most during taki's failed raid and a politcal marriage would be made with them. Taki was to let Naruto Uzumaki the one who not only stopped the failed raid but manage to provide proof that it was in fact taki, marry a women of his choice that was his age.

It had taken a week for the girls naruto was to choose from to arrive but once they did naruto had shocked everyone by chosing right away. Naruto chose the girl that held a fimiliar loneliness in her orange eyes that naruto thought were very beautiful and matched her mint green hair. Naruto had never noticed that his Biju and Fu's Biju were trying to help each other out by bringing their host together.

Once naruto had chosen his future wife naruto took Fu's hand and led her to the top of the hokage mountain to get to know her. A week following naruto and fu's new engagement naruto had led her to his secert base and filled her in on his Necromancer powers which she thought was very cool. Naruto had agreed to train Fu so she could protect herself, and it wasnt intil they were both eight years old that they begun their elemental training. Fu's Affinity was to Lightning and Water while Naruto's was to Wind as his strongest, Water and Lightning tied as his second strongest and Fire and Earth as his weakest affinities. They both trained and each mastered only one of their affinities while they begun training in their second.

**End Flashback**

**Necro: And that people is the end of Chapter One, i hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review and point out any and all mistakes i may have made and do so gently and tell me where they are at and i can fix them. ill be writting the next chapter which should be up in about a week or two but no promises**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please bare with me as i may have the first five chapters set to explain how naruto came to have his power and how this affects the future of the elemental nations**

**I am also not that good of a writer so if any of you dont like my story then dont read it. All things will be explained as the story goes on but if cant wait to read how things came to be then dont bother reading**

**I do not own naruto or any charaters in this story, it is purely fanbased and if this seems like it was copied off someone else let me know who had written something similiar and what the name of the story is so i can check it out and i will credit anyone whos ideas are put in my story.**


	2. Arc 1: Kain, Yuri and Mito Intro

**Necro: Alright people its Necro again with another chapter of Necromancer Naruto, i hope you all enjoy the story and will stick with this to the end.  
>Im not sure how many chapters this story will have before its finally complete but im going to do my best and give you guys one hell of a long and awesome story<strong>

**now im sure some people are wondering why this story isnt really far along since its been up for almost two years, truth is about a month after i started writing it out i got writers block and forgot about it due to other duties i had to do. I have time to write the story out now and i had orginally planned to keep to the orginal plot i had. I found it was lacking in alot of areas and could use massive improvement so i decided to rewrite it and this is the result.**

**Now the chapters will be posted as soon as they are done. If it takes me a week to do a chapter then you get a chapter a week but if i need time to write it out i will post an update chapter that will let you know**

**The pairing for this is Naruto/Fu/Mikoto as the main, meaning Mikoto and Fu are his main wives  
>naruto will take other women and have them join his harem but they wont be equal to Mikoto or Fu<strong>

**i am also going to put a poll up for certain women who may be in the harem and all you viewers get to vote on if they join the harem or if they dont. Some women like Karin may have multiple choices**

**Everything will be sorted into different Arcs as followed and will be about five to ten chapters per arc with a few exceptions**

**Arc 1: Introduction Arc  
>Arc 2: Land of Waves Arc<br>Arc 3: Takigakure Arc  
>Arc 4: Chunin Exam Arc<br>Arc 5: Snow Arc  
>Arc 6: Filler<br>Arc 7: Filler  
>Arc 8: Cursed Castle Arc<br>Arc 9: Vegetable Arc  
>Arc 10: Sasuke Retrieval Arc<br>**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anyone in the series if i did naruto would be a hell of alot stronger and smarter**

_now onto the story_

Naruto sat with the other genin waiting for his name to be called and to find out what team he is on even though he already knew. Over the last three days nothing major really happen for naruto. He foiled Mizuki's plan to defect to Otogakure and even got everything that was written in the scroll copied down onto another scroll. The only real good thing about the incident was that he learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and he finished two of his own personal projects that only those who served naruto knew about.

One of the many things naruto knew would be happening was when the chuunin exams begun, he was going to shock the old man that had tried to manipulate him into servering konoha as its ultimate weapon. Naruto had every intention of making the old hokage think he had succeeded in his plan and would watch as his precious konoha burned to the ground after falling economically.

Naruto's dream of reviving the Uzumaki clan, it's village and pratically destroying the entire shinobi world and bring it under his control may seem evil to some, ok most people but it was the shinobi world's own fault. They wanted an Ultimate weapon and they got it. What no one seemed to realise though was that in order to destroy the Five Great Shinobi Villages it would take time and power which naruto had in spades.

"Team 11 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Fu Uzumaki, and Yuri Uzumaki and your Jounin Sensei will be Kain" Iruka stated without looking up from the paper he was reading from. (rest of teams are same 'cept team 7 it has Sai).

Naruto perked up a bit when he heard his name called but otherwise made no movement that he even cared just like always. Naruto simply stared out the window at the Anbu he knew was watching him from the tree's. To the people of konoha Naruto was the idiot dead last except to those who were loyal to Naruto. When the jounin sensei's begun to arrive Naruto sensed his sensei coming and smiled and just as his soon to be teacher begun to walk into the room he got up and headed to greet him along with his two teammates. Kain didn't seem surprised that Naruto knew he was coming in right then, in fact he seemed to be expecting Naruto to know he was coming and simply smiled as Naruto and his team came to greet him.

It took thirty minutes before the new team arrived at the training grounds it took another two minutes for the team to get settled and wait for introductions.

"So lets get started. My name is Kain, I have many likes and dislikes, I have no dream of the future, hobbies well I dont feel like telling you, your next blond" The jounin stated while facing the new genin even though his eyes were else where.

"Didnt tell us much, which means you don't completely trust us. Anyways my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I have few likes and far to many dislikes to name them all, my hobbies are training and spending time with those I trust, as for my dreams for the future i intend on rebuilding the Uzumaki clan to its former glory." Naruto stated as he too watched the shadow's eyeing the unknown visitor that was spying on them.

"Well that didnt tell us much Naruto-kun, anyways my name is Fu Uzumaki and I am Naruto-kun's wife as you already know, Like my husband i have few likes and far to many dislikes to name them, my hobbies are the same as Naruto-kun's and my dream is to help Naruto-kun obtain his dream." Fu stated as she watched her husband try and figure out who the spy was.

"Well im last then. My name is Yuri Uzumaki and I enjoy walking, training, studying, my dislikes are those who judge people for things outside their control and those who betray their comrades, now as for my dream its to help Naruto-sama rebuild the Uzumaki clan and become a famous Kunoichi all over the world." Yuri said while smiling sweetly that said she was more dangerous then she let on.

Once everyone had said a bit about themself's one of the five shadow's disappeared letting the group know that they were indeed right that they were being watched and followed. Kain watched as one left the small group of three that was hiding and saw the other two who he reconized as Naruto's personal anbu gaurds not that they could watch him all the time.

"So lets get on with the final test shall we." Kain stated as he finally stood up not wanting the people watching to know that they were caught.

"Final test but i thought we already passed?" Naruto stated as he too stood up and contiuned to act like the dead last he pretended to be.

"That test was to weed out those who couldn't make it as a ninja and this next test is to make that number come down to at least 9 or 12 and has over a 66% chance of failure and if you fail you are sent back to the academy" Kain stated as he smiled slightly understanding what was going on.

"So this test is to make sure that those who cant cut it as a ninja are sent back or quit" Yuri asked as she pulled out her sword and begun to sharpen it with an evil gleam in her eye that made everyone back away from her in fear of what she might do.

"Alright normally each sensei comes up with their own test but I think i'll take one out of Kakashi-sempai's book" Kain stated in a voice that made everyone who didn't already know think he had something against Kakashi.

"I want you to come at me with the intent to kill, your objective is to simply acquire a bell before noon, if you don't you fail and go back to the academy simple as that, so good luck" Kain stated as he disappeared intent on hiding for a bit and seeing how they react even if it was just for show.

"So our objective is to acquire a bell, that would be simple if we weren't against an S-class Jounin former Anbu Captain who is wanted in Iwa, Kumo and several Minor villages and has a gaint bounty on his head and a Approach with Extreme Caution and no one below S rank should engage him in combat." Yuri told her two teammates with the all to familiar gleam that scared the crap out of everyone.

The test was rather easy to complete as all they did was work together and trick Kain into dropping the bells and for some reason none of the Anbu that were watching seemed to notice that the skills Naruto and his team used were all B-rank. Naruto, Fu and Yuri worked well together as Yuri being one of the best with a sword she was a close range type fighter who used her Raiton affinity to increase the damage her twin swords did. Naruto was a Wild card able to support Close range, Mid-range and Long range battle with his Futon and Suiton affinities. Using Suiton to help Yuri out when needed and using it for defense while using Futon to help Fu out while also using it for offence. This allowed Naruto to support both his teammates while protecting himself from Kain's Raiton, Doton and Katon attacks that he used to try and disrupt his new teams attack pattern but they worked so well together that they covered each other's weakness that he just couldn't find any opening to exploit.

Once the test was done Kain dismissed his new team and procceded to head to the hokages office. Once Kain had arrived at the office he found out everyone was in the council room due to the civilians once again trying to get Naruto executed for something he didn't do.

"Ah Kain we weren't expecting you to arrive for at least another hour or two" the old kage stated as he smiled at the new Jounin all the while smoking on his pipe.

"Well Hokage-sama, my team passed with flying colors. They work very well together and i couldn't even find an opening to exploit. They just kept covering each other's weakness so well that if this team was properly trained they would be better then the sannin" Kain said with a bow

This revelation left everyone shocked, no one expected this and to hear that team 11 or as some people started to call it Team Uzumaki due to having three of its four members part of the Uzumaki clan. It was a shock to hear that the team the Civilians hated the most could very well become stronger then the sannin.

"Well this is a surprise Kain but if you think that then what rank would you give them right now" the old kage asked while trying to hide his surprise.

"Well Hokage-sama I would say Yuri Uzumaki is at least High B to Low A rank in skills. She is very good in Kenjustu and has a strong affinity for Raiton that will rival my own in a few years time and is a Close range fighter. She is also at least an Elite Chunin possibley Low Jounin level. Fu Uzumaki is a Long range fighter who has a natural affinity to Suiton and Raiton although her Raiton isn't as strong as her Suiton. She also seemed to have a Natural affinity to insects similiar to the Aburame clan. She shows great apatude as a sensor and tracker, and overall i would say shes about Low A rank as i know she hasn't shown all her skills and is at least Low Jounin. Now Naruto Uzumaki is a True Wild card, he supported both his teammates from Mid-range using both Futon and Suiton. Using his Suiton to support his teammate Yuri, while using his Futon affinity to support his teammate Fu. Naruto's Futon and Suiton are both strong but I believe his Futon is his primary while Suiton is his secondary. When I tried to take Naruto out he used several different skill sets that allowed him to not only escape unharmed but also cause me alot of trouble. Naruto uses the Kage Bunshin no Justu so well that he doesn't need to form a single handsign to use it, which is a surprise considering he only learned it a few days ago. I would say Naruto is at least Mid A to Low S rank and at least Mid to High Jounin level possibly Kage level and if there is more to his skills then he could very well be Kage level. Last but not least is that if they went all out together then they could very well take out anyone and i would say that if they ever become our enemies, Run and hide, once hidden pray they don't find you." Kain stated with a smile as he saw how shocked everyone was at this new information that they didn't know about.

"Surely your lieing about their skills Kain, there is no way that Demon and his Whores are that powerful." stated a rather shocked civilian just before he dropped dead with a kunai in his throat.

"I would rather you not call my team a Demon or Whore and last i checked calling Naruto a demon is breaking the Third's Law and is punishable by death." Kain said as he stared at the old kage who simply sighed as he was one of the few people who saw Kain throw the kunai into the man's throat.

"Kain I understand why you would want to kill him but for the love of kami don't kill any more civilians you only give me more paper work to deal with." Hiruzen said as he looked on the verge of crying his eyes out at the though of more paper work to do. He like every Kage before and after him simply hated the bane of all Kages _Paperwork._

A single thought went through the entire civilian council's mind, _He's only worried about doing more paperwork?_

Once the news settled into everyones brain, Kain was bombarded with questions and statements for hours before finally being allowed to leave.

Naruto sat in his chair staring at the Red Head before him. He had just explained how she was able to sit before him after everything that has happen.

"So let me get this straight. You are Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Only known user of the ancient Necromacncer Rune, Current Head of the Uzumaki Clan, a Konoha Genin who is stronger then the average Jounin except when paired with your two teammates then your stronger then these so called Sannin. Your the father of Natsumi Mito Uzumaki, married to Mikoto Uchiha and Fu Uzumaki. Sandaime (third) Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi and your dream is to rebuild our clan the Uzumaki and get revenge on those that have wronged our clan." the red headed asked slightly shocked at what she was hearing.

"That is correct, Mito-san." Naruto simply stated as he stared at the beautiful red head before him.

"So why did you revive me Naruto?" Mito asked as she watched the blonde stare at her, she was around when Konoha was being built and never expected to be around almot a hundred years later

"Why that is simple Mito-san, for my dream to come true i need someone who has alot of knowledge about Konoha and the Uzumaki clan, i also intend on having branch's for the clan, my daughter Natsumi will be the Head of the Uzumaki-Uchiha branch when she is old enough but i still need an heir to take over as the Head of the Uzumaki Clan as a whole and the only two Uzumaki who know the most about Konoha and the Clan is you and my mother, and she would flip if i suggested this to her so that left only you." Naruto said as his eyes focused on Mito's bust which he had full view of due to the fact that she hadn't put clothes on, mostly due to the fact that she didn't have a body intil naruto made it and summoned her soul and placed it into her body. After gaining a new body it took a while before Mito was able to awake from her "coma" and as Naruto was busy with his duties and trying to get his plans into motion he hadn't had time to get her some clothes to wear.

"Would you stop staring at my breast damnit and why should i help you with this plan of your's?" Mito stated irritated to have someone stare at her breast.

"Mito you really dont know do you, fine ill explain. Konoha used you, and Kaa-san to try and gain more power, Konoha even tried to get the Uzumaki clan to join them but when the clan refused to they had to destroy us, so they leaked out how to destroy us and when we asked for help they didnt lift a single finger to help us even though the battle went on for a month. They then tried to steal our scrolls and everything else they could use to gain more power but they couldn't due to the fact that we outsmarted them a bit. Once Uzu had fallen they tried to get the clan to rally in Konoha but it didnt work and needing to keep up appearance they fought in the war and barely won despite the fact that we manage to weaken three of the five great nations and several smaller nations down so they had under 50% of their total power and konoha still nearly lost. Kaa-san was made into the kyubi jinchuuriki and they attempted to control her but when they couldn't they needed another Uzumaki to do it so they needed kaa-san to have a child and then make said child into the next kyubi jinchuuriki and even now they cant control me, but they believe they can. Konoha is not the same as you once knew it, it is a shell of its former self and will fall sooner or later." Naruto stated as he lowered his eyes to Mito's amazing pussy that had clearly been shaved.

Mito was shocked to hear the news that Konoha was attempting to bring the Uzumaki clan under their control along with the Kyubi and even more shocked that her clan was able to survive the attempts and continued to remain on it's own. Even with what seemed to be the entire shinobi world after them.

"So if I do help you Naruto, then I have to have your child and help you destroy the place i help protect and slight build." Mito said as she grew even more irritated that naruto was staring at her pussy but she couldn't help but become wet at the thought of having a cock buried inside her once again for the first time in almost a hundred years give or take a decade.

Naruto simply stared at Mito's pussy as it seemed to have a mind of its own despite the fact that she tried to cover herself up to stop the teen from staring at her. It wasn't long before Mikoto came in with some clothes and Mito was dressed within seconds of getting the clothes in an attempt to stop herself from doing something she may regret later.

It took Naruto a bit of time to adjust to Mito's dressed state as he was already used to her naked body. It wasn't long before Mito agreed to Naruto's plan but she made Naruto agree that if she was to have his child he had to prove himself by becoming a Chunin or higher within a year. As the two begun to get to know each other better, Mito decided to teach Naruto and Yuri Fuinjustu. Before anyone noticed an entire month had gone by.

**And this chapter is complete. While not as long as my first chapter this one was introducting Kain the Jounin Sensei and Mito Uzumaki. Now most of you are wondering when i'll explain about Naruto's power so let me be clear, IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED IN TIME SO BACK OFF. Now then a poll will be posted two days from now on the 16th that will contain certain women who may or may not join the Harem, their fate's will also be decided if they dont join the harem and as i said before some may have several choices to choose from.**

**Karin is an Uzumaki as such she will be with Naruto. Either as his Sex Slave or his Wife or will be dead.  
>Poll will be up intill the Chunin Exam Arc, at which point it will be closed and her fate decided so Vote and lets see if she joins or not.<strong>

**As for Kushina, I may or may not have her join the harem, if i bring her back to life at all. If i bring her back she will either be with her son Naruto or with no one at all im not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters used in this Story. It is purely fan-based.**

**i hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one should be longer then this but im not sure yet may take a while to write out but it will be out no later then the 21st inless something comes up.**


	3. Arc 1: One Month Later

**Necro: Alright people its Necro again with another chapter of Necromancer Naruto, i hope you all enjoy the story and will stick with this to the end.  
>Naruto: I got a question, how come the village isn't wondering about my team's sudden skills?<br>Necro: Naruto your skills aren't sudden, the old man knew you and your team had been training he just didn't know how powerful you are. The rest of the villagers are going to wonder but wont get any answers not even Danzo knows how strong you really are.  
>Naruto: Fair enough, ok next question whats this i hear about adding my mother to the harem?<br>Kushina: Yea why am i being added to my own son's harem?  
>Necro: Kushina who said you were being added? I know I didn't I simply said I might add you or I might not its a 5050 toss and it could go either way.  
>Kushina: Ok thats another point for you I guess.<br>Necro: And the score is  
>Naruto and crew: 0<br>Necro: 2  
>Necro: Someone do the disclaimers<br>Naruto/Kushina: Necro doesn't own Naruto or anything related to this story its purely fan-based**

_Onto the Story_

_Just after Kain's report_

"So the brat is powerful, i knew he was training to be strong, just didn't expect him to be that strong." Stated an old man

"If hes really a Mid A to Low S rank then he will become a major problem if these report's about the Uzumaki clans resurrection is true." A very old Kunoichi stated while looking at a folder

"Considering we didn't do anything to help out our allies it's expected they will want revenge on us. But they will also want revenge on Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, and even those smaller nations which means the Uzumaki clan will want to wipe out the world just so they can come back and live in peace." Stated an old bandaged man

"If the Uzumaki do try and come back we are all screwed as we have the Uzumaki Heir in our 'custody' so to speak." Stated the old woman

"We have to try and keep the Uzumaki here in Konoha under our control but i got other news. It appears as if another Uchiha survived the massacre but the intil my men have acquired isn't complete and these are just rumors but if another Uchiha did survive then they will know the truth about Itachi and us and we will have a major problem." The bandaged man stated looking slightly grim.

"So how do we keep the Uzumaki brat loyal to Konoha?" asked the other old man.

"I'm not sure, the brat is powerful enough already and has managed to hide his skills from everyone. If he's hiding his skills then he knows something and we will have a problem if he knows the truth about his clan." Stated the old bandaged man

_One month Later (back in normal time)_

"Hey Kain-Sensei isn't that Kakashi's team down there?" Naruto asked while sitting perched on a branch over looking a small clearing that Kakashi and his team where camped in.

"It would appear so, well lets see whats up." Kain said as he dropped down from the trees before walking towards Kakashi

"Kain? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked shocked to see a team here when he didn't call for backup.

"Well we just finished our Third C-rank mission and were on our way back to Konoha when Naruto spotted you guys here and we are kinda curious about why you are out here." Kain simply said as if it was second nature with the way it rolled off his tongue

"Well me and my team are on our First C-rank mission but we ran into a small snag but its nothing we cant handle." Kakashi said not even looking up from his little orange book.

"You say you just finished your third C-rank? I bet you didn't do anything except hold your team back dope." Sasgay sorry Sasuke stated arrogantly as he watched Naruto quietly drop to the ground without making a single sound.

"You know im starting to question if your gay or not Sasuke, anytime you see me you always try and make yourself seem better then me and you always turn down every single girl in all of Konoha that willing throws themselfs at you." Naruto said while he leaned against a tree with his arms folded.

"Maybe he is gay, he is always showing off and he really does turn down so many offers, I mean really how many guys would turn down the chance to have their own freaking harem of women just to kill your own brother?" Yuri asked while she checked her nails and seemed to not have a single care in the world.

"I AM NOT GAY YOU STUPID BITCH." Sasgay oppps my bad _Sasuke _yelled out not noticing the twin swords appearing around his neck or Yuri behind him holding said swords.

At this Kakashi finally put his book away before he sent a glare to Team Uzumaki

"Would you kindly remove your swords from my students neck and I will be bringing this up with Hokage-sama" Kakashi asked/stated while walking toward Sasuke to help _'the last Uchiha'_ if needed.

"Yuri stand down the welp isn't worth the effort, when he dies I want it to be because of his own arrogance not because my student couldn't let a simple comment by." Kain said with a sigh

"Fine Kain-sensei but next time I won't let him off so easy, but it would be a shame if the so called 'last' Uchiha had an accident because of his arrogances" Yuri told Kain with the same sweet smile but had the same evil gleam in her eyes showing she would make it appear as an accident and get away with killing him.

"You think you can kill me bitch im a fucking Elite Uchiha" Sasuke shouted at Yuri's retreating back.

"Sasuke you say your an Elite and yet your still just a normal Genin while my entire team are Elite Genin's of at LEAST B rank or Higher, hell Naruto is S-rank if he was serious. While you Sasuke Uchiha are at best a Low C-rank and you need to learn your place. Now Kakashi let me tell you, Wave is run by Gato trust me I know because we had to go through it to get here and Naruto being our sensor and tracker had detected Zabuza Momochi in the area along side Ameyuri Ringo and her apprentice Raiga Kurosuki so this mission of yours is alot harder then a C-rank." Kain stated with a small smirk on his face as he watched as Kakashi had an internal battle about what to do.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to sigh and agree to accept Kain's help but internally he was wondering how their genin would survive this mission as he believed Sasuke to be the strongest out of the two teams (oh how wrong you are Kakashi, and everything will be explained soon so dont worry)

As Team 7 and Team Uzumaki were heading for Wave everyone but Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna seemed to notice that they had someone following them but for the life of them couldn't figure out who it was as no one not even Naruto who is the best Sensor in the two teams seemed to be able to figure out who the tail was but Kakashi had simply stated that they were no threat to the mission so he left them be.

About thirty minutes into the journey once they arrived in Wave the two teams find themselves trapped in a strange fog/mist that covers alot of the forest.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the two teams heard a hear a loud shreik and look to see Sakura pinned to the cliffside by an enormous sword with a notch cut into the blade where her neck is. Holding the sword, glaring at the young ninja, was none other than the demon of the mist, Zabuza Mamochi.

"Ya know, this was too easy. I could've killed this bitch and no one would've noticed." Zabuza sneered.

"Of course, she's a no talent hack. An academy student could kill her. We were just wondering when you'd show yourself." Naruto replied as if it was obvious.

"What?" Zabuza was thrown off guard at the Genin's remark.

**This is a Preview of what will come but just so you know the chapter isnt finished and I only posted this because I decided too.**


	4. Gotta Love Updates :D

_This is a simple update for all my fans sorry it took so long for the chapter but its only a preview as the chapter isnt finished im having a bit of trouble writting it out at the moment so it may take some time to get it finished_


End file.
